An Unexpected Journey
by DarkFaerieGirl
Summary: Two girls wake up somewhere they shouldn't.Warning: Near rape in chapter 3, might offend some people although it doesn't acutally happen and doesn't go into detail. Gawd I'm giving away the story here!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Journey**

**Summary:** Two girls wake up somewhere they shouldn't.

**Authors note:** I know its kinda short at the moment but I will finish it asap. It started off as just a oneshot but I thought I could do something with this so I'm going to keep writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own potc or any characters, mores the pity. Acutally I own Emily and Helen but thats it. I wish very much I owned Jack but I don't so there you go :(

Both girls sighed as the finishing credits rolled onto the screen and Helen reached for the remote. The two girls had watched hours of "Pirates" movies, it was now 3 am, and they were knackered. As Helen turned off the TV Emily climbed into her sleeping bag. "You know I actually wish he was real," she said.

"Who? Jack Sparrow?" asked Helen, "me too!" Both girls sighed again and Helen climbed into bed. "We'd better go to sleep," she said, "my parents will be mad if we stay up all night." Emily nodded, turned out the light and they closed their eyes to sleep. As they were drifting off the room seemed to lurch suddenly and then it was empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen woke suddenly. Her bed seemed a lot less comfortable and the sheets were rumpled. She went to place her hand the wall to support herself as she sat up but the wall wasn't there. There had been a wall next to her bed as long as she could remember... Her eyes snapped open. It was definitely not her bed. Emily was sprawled at the other end, still fast asleep. Helen looked round; the walls were wooden and one side was curved. There was a closet against the wall and a dirty blue coat draped over it. It was then she noticed the movement and as she listened , the sound of the sea. Springing up she shook Emily who groaned and opened her eyes. "What time is -," she started. Then her eyes widened and she sat up, "err, where are we?" she asked. The two of them heard footsteps and they froze, their eyes fixed on the door. It opened and a man in a shirt and breeches walked in. The girls looked at each other; there was no mistaking those dreadlocks or the kohl-smudged eyes; Captain Jack Sparrow!

Jack noticed as soon as he walked through the door; two girls sat on his bed. One blonde, one brunette. "What?" he exclaimed. He could see them grinning excitedly at each other. An idea hit him, "are you my...present?" he asked slowly, "a small gift from a thoughtful crew to a lonesome and somewhat bored captain?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "no..." she said.

"Didn't think so," replied Jack. "The crew would rather sell their souls to Davy Jones than do anything thoughtful for poor old Jack."

Helen cocked her head, "do you need cheering up?" she asked. Emily crawled forward to sit on the end of the bed next to Helen, "we don't mind bringing some amusement to your day," she said. Jack grinned and they saw a glimpse of gold, "well now you mention it, I have been feeling a bit down," he sighed theatrically. He sat down between them with an arm round each girl. "Now tell me," he growled, "what exactly did you have in mind?" They each put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently backwards so he was lying back on the bed. They straddled a leg each and Emily took his bottom lip between her teeth while Helen ran her fingers down his chest.

The door banging open made them jump. Emily and Helen quickly sat up and Jack heaved himself up onto his elbows. Gibbs stood in the doorway, "mothers love!" he exclaimed, "what are you doing Jack? Where did they come from?"

"What does it look like," winked Jack. Helen and Emily sheepishly climbed off him and he sat up properly. "As for where they came from I have no idea meself but it doesn't really strike me as important at this moment in time. Now what do you want that is so pressing you see fitting to disturb me when I am so obviously very busy?"

Gibbs blinked then understood, "you're wanted at the wheel," he replied, then he stopped, "Lord! Jack, you do know those girls are wearing trousers?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "well you won't have to be worrying about that for long, aye?"

"They're our pyjamas," Emily explained.

"They're what?" asked Jack and Gibbs together.

"Pyjamas," said Helen, "we sleep in them.

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other; the girls were obviously crazy. "Following on from that subject," continued Emily, "there aren't any clothes on board we could borrow are there?"

Jack motioned towards the closet, "they might be a bit big for ye," he shrugged, "but they're cleaner than the rest of the clothes here." Helen opened the closet and picked up a greyish shirt between her thumb and forefinger, "clean?" she asked. Emily muffled a snort. Jack looked affronted, "if you don't want it..." he began, but the girls cut off. They picked out a shirt and pair of trousers each. Then looked at Jack expectantly.

"What?" he asked. They looked at the door then back at him.

"We're not going to change in front of you," Emily explained.

"I don't mind," Jack said smiling slightly.

"Well we do," said Helen.

"Sorry to disappoint you girls, but seeing as this is my ship, I do not have to do what you tell. However, I will face the wall if it makes you feel better." He turned around.

Knowing this was the best they were going to get Emily and Helen pulled on the clothes. They couldn't stop themselves from laughing as they looked at each other. The shirts almost reached their knees and the trousers had to be held up at all times while they tripped over the ends. Hearing them giggling Jack looked round. He grinned when he saw them. Emily staggered over to the bed, tripped over the ends and flew onto it as Helen laughed so much she fell over herself. Emily kicked the trousers off, the shirt was large enough without them but floated around far too much. She remembered a style one of her friends had worn a lot back at home. "You don't have any belts do you?" she asked.

Helen caught on, "yes ones that would fit us though," she added also kicking off the huge trousers. Jack rolled his eyes and reached into the closet. He pulled out strips of cloth, "these will have to do," he said, "any proper belts would just fall off."

The girls wound the cloth around their waists. At least they held the material in. Helen started to laugh again. "What?" asked Emily.

"I am sooo glad we slept in our underwear!" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually dressed the two girls turned to Jack. He wasn't there; having got impatient he had slipped out of the door with Gibbs long ago. Emily looked at Helen, "Helen..." she wheedled.

"What?" asked Helen resignedly.

"I need the loo."

"Oh God," Helen laughed. "Where the hell are we supposed to go to the toilet?"

"I'm so glad your amused," snapped Emily.

"We need to find Jack," said Helen firmly and opened the door.

They left the cabin and walked out on deck, looking round for Jack or Gibbs. Unfortunately the rest of the crew noticed them first; "over 'here darling,'" yelled one with broken teeth, no hair and a squint. The rest whistled and cat-called as the girls walked past.

"Bloody pirates!" Helen swore. Emily tugged her arm, "look! There he is," she hissed pointing towards the stern where Jack stood at the wheel. They climbed up to him. He looked at them expectedly.

"Uh, Jack?" Emily started. He continued to look at them silently. "I... err..." she stopped. Helen gave her an exasperated glance, "she needs to go to the toilet," she said. Emily nodded, embarrassed.

Gibbs stepped put from behind a still silent Jack, "er, I'll just be showing them then captain," he said quickly. He led them the length of the ship to the head in the bows; the smell was over-powering. Emily choked and pressed her sleeve over her nose. "I am not going to the toilet there!" she said firmly. "Especially not when anyone could see me!" Gibbs shrugged, "then you're going to be very uncomfortable." He left. Emily grimaced at Helen, "keep watch for me and make sure no one comes then I'll do the same for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack returned to his cabin. As soon as he opened the door he saw the girls were still there, sat on his bed laughing. He shut the door sharply and they looked up smiling. Then they noticed the expression on his face and their smiles faded.

"What were you doing coming to find me?" he asked stiffly.

"We needed to ask you something," replied Helen surprised.

"Did you now," he answered. "And was it so important that you had to alert the entire crew to your presence here and leave me cabin which was completely unnecessary?"

"It was necessary," started Emily crossly. "And you can't expect us to sit in here forever."

"You didn't actually tell us we couldn't leave the cabin," said Helen timidly.

"Whatever it was," Jack said, "you've blown it now."

"What is it?" asked Helen.

"Do you really think," he started, "that the crew, who have been on my ship since we last made port 5 months ago, are going to leave you alone now they know there are two girls in my cabin. They are not going to believe you have appeared from nowhere, they are going to think I have had you here since Port Florence and that puts both me and you in a very dangerous position, savvy?"

Helen bit her lip, "we're sorry Jack..."

Emily nodded, "we didn't mean to cause trouble." Jack shrugged and turned to walk out the door. He stopped in the doorway, "if you need the toilet again, you can use the bucket in the corner," he winked then left and the girls blushed.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" asked Helen.

"I don't know," replied Emily, "I don't even know how we got here."

"I was thinking that," said Helen, "I mean, we were watching the film, but we haven't fallen into the film. We can't have because this is real; no cameras or film crew and Jack Sparrow is defiantly not Johnny Depp in a costume. He's real and I don't know how these people look exactly the same as the actors in the film."

Emily shrugged, "maybe we're dreaming," she said although unsatisfied with this answer.

Helen shook her head, "it's too real, and besides, we wouldn't both have the same dream. No, maybe we've died and this is Heaven," she joked.

This time Emily shook her head, "definitely not. But have you ever read 'Shadow of the Minotaur?'

"No," answered Helen, "what's that?"

"Oh, just a book I had to read for English in primary school. But my point is, that was about another world, Greek mythology become real. Except it wasn't real, it was a game; with actors and parts but everything happened for real. You had to eat and drink like normal, and if you died in the game, you were dead back in our world. If we die here, do you think we'd go back home?"

Helen looked thoughtful, "I doubt it. But that sounds very overly dramatic and a bit ridiculous to be honest. Maybe we'll find out how we got here later."

Emily nodded, "I wish Jack would come back though, I don't like what he said about the crew."

There was a scuffle outside the door and the girls looked round uneasily. The door opened slowly. Four men were standing outside, their lank hair tied back with leather thongs. They advanced into the room grinning. One had his front teeth missing, another was missing a hand and the other two were shirtless; sweaty skin covered in sores. Emily and Helen backed away as they approached. "We jus' wanted ta make ya feel...welcome," smirked one. "Come 'ere my luvlys," beckoned the second. The girls backed away further until they could feel the wall behind them. Emily opened her mouth to call for help but two of them jumped forward and shoved a hand over her mouth. She struggled against them. Helen's scream was cut short by the other two silencing her aswell. "I don't fink the captain should have ya all to hisself now do ya agree?" one pirate hissed. The others laughed and roughly pulled the girls towards the bed. "hold 'em down," one commanded. Helen kicked her captor in the shins and Emily tried to head butt hers. "No games now ladies," growled one and twisted their arms up painfully behind their backs. They were shoved down onto the bed and the four pirates loomed over them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Jack noticed the loose rope as it whipped in the wind and yelled for someone to come and fasten it. "Mr Baldwin, make fast that line and be quick about it." No one came. Jack frowned, "Mr Baldwin!" he shouted again. Jacks eyes narrowed, "Mr Cotton," he ordered, "take the wheel." Jack hurried down the steps. He'd picked up Mr Baldwin in Port Florence and didn't know much about the man except by reputation. He was an impulsive gambler and drinker with a violent streak, forever shirking responsibility and going after loose women. Women... Jack quickened his pace. He thought he knew where Mr Baldwin would be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen struggled desperately against the man holding down her wrists and digging his knees into her thighs. She could see Emily next to her, someone yanking on her hair, there was a bruise on her cheek were one of them had struck her. "Ready?" hissed a voice next to her ear, stale breath washing over her making her gag. She caught back a sob and heard Emily do the same. Suddenly the door banged open. Captain Jack stood in the doorway, dreadlocks flying and pistols pointing. "Get off them," his voice was cold. "Move away or you'll regret it." The four men looked at him, their thoughts visibly arranging; there were four of them, there was one of him, he had withheld fair share from them. Mr Baldwin, obviously a leader, straightened up to look Jack in the eye, "no," he said. "We're taking our share of what's owed us."

Jacks frowned, "I owe you nothing."

The other three men stood behind Mr Baldwin. Jack grimaced, Mr Mullet the boatswain, Mr Wiggins the carpenter and Mr Smythe the master gunner, all important crew members. Mr Baldwin was the only new hand, Jack had sailed with the others for nigh on three years.

Mr Baldwin wavered slightly before he spoke again, "you owe us everything. And you have failed. We no longer want you as captain."

"Is that so?" asked Jack, a smile playing round his lips although there was no humour in it. "Then who do you think would serve you better as captain?" He turned to the other three, "Mr Baldwin here? Who has no interest in anyone except himself. Who will withhold all payment, cheat you out of you wages and wenches and leave the Pearl to fall deeper and deeper into decay until she sinks below the ocean and you along with her? Or me, Captain Jack Sparrow who you've sailed under for three years and who has never yet failed you?"

The men looked at each other, unsure of themselves but Mr Baldwin shook them in turn, "look at me," he commanded, "this man is a smooth talker, that's all. Look at the way he hid his wenches from us. I say we kill him now and have it over with." He whipped a pistol out of his sash and pointed it at Jack.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," said Jack.

"Wha?" managed Mr Baldwin before a bucket smashed down on his head and he crumpled to the floor. Jack winked at the girls stood behind holding the bucket. "We don't like being called wenches," they hissed.

Jack turned to the others, "you betrayed my trust tonight gents," he said solemnly. "But as were led by another I will not act against you. However you will leave this ship next time we make port and until then you will stay in the brig." He called for Gibbs who came running, "lock these three in the brig," he ordered. "And if they don't go quietly then they will answer to me." The three men nervously followed Gibbs out of the cabin. Jack turned back to Mr Baldwin. "I think we'll have a surprise for him when he wakes up," he said grimly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Baldwin woke to find himself hanging limply from a rope tied under his arms fastening him to the mast. He found his feet on the slippery deck and painfully raised his head. Jack was stood in front of him, the girls at his side and the rest of the crew behind him. "Mr Baldwin," Jack began. "You are being charged with a very serious offence -"

"Which is?" cut in Mr Baldwin.

"Rape," stated Jack simply.

"Rape?" Mr Baldwin laughed. "It's not rape when the girl is willing. Besides, they're whores and that's all they're good for."

"They are not," replied Jack. He turned to the rest of the crew. "These girls are here through no decision of theirs or of mine. They are under my protection and shall not be touched."

"I didn't rape them," argued Mr Baldwin. "You bloody interrupted before anything could happen, and I tell you, they were begging for it."

"Then why is she bruised?" asked Jack pointing at Emily. "But it is true, I interrupted you before you could do your business. Therefore, I charge you with a much more serious offence; theft from your captain. You will be given 5 lashes and be keelhauled then locked in the brig until we next make port where you will be joining your friends and leaving my ship. That is all I have to say."

As Mr Fowler stepped forward with the cat, Jack walked away and the girls ran after him.

"Jack?" asked Emily tentatively, "we, we just wanted to thank you."

"Thank you, Jack," said Helen seriously.

"No matter," said Jack sadly. Then he smiled, "you'll have to think of a suitable way to repay me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cat - cat o' nine tails: whip made up of nine leather thongs with knots in the ends of them. Used as punishment on board ship.

keelhauled: a rope would be tied underneath your arms and you would be dropped overboard. You would be dragged under the boat which was covered with barnacles which were sharp. You would be battered by boat and sea and more often than not you would be unconscious by the time you were hauled back on deck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" asked Emily.

"Yeh, there's no way I'm sleeping out there with the crew," agreed Helen.

Jack grinned from his bed and patted the sheets either side of him. "Lie down ladies," he said.

"We are not going to share a bed with you!" exclaimed Emily.

"God knows what we'd wake up to find you doing," said Helen.

"I realise your trust has been shaken a little -" Jack started.

"A little?" demanded Emily.

"Well a lot then, but as you can see, I'm so much more respectable than my crew," he winked.

"Obviously," drawled Emily sarcastically.

"But you're like, loads older than us," said Helen.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "you seemed to have no problem with that before."

"She doesn't have a problem," said Emily, "she's just making excuses. I mean, age isn't exactly a problem when you look like you do." She laughed. Helen looked at her, "err, Emily?"

"Mmm?"

"You haven't by any chance found the rum?" asked Helen. Emily started to giggle uncontrollably. "GIMME!" yelled Helen.

"My rum?" asked Jack worriedly. "You little witch!"

"But it makes me so much more fun!" laughed Emily climbing onto the bed. Helen was still looking round for the rum. She thought hard; it must be somewhere simple because Emily had managed to find it and it would have to be somewhere memorable for Jack to be able to find it when he was, as it were, off his face. Aha, she ducked under the bed and grabbed a bottle. Rum...

------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them were sprawled on the bed, the girls with a nearly empty bottle each and Jack with a nearly empty bottle in each hand, his arms draped around the girls shoulders.

"And then we took all their gold and clothes and left them shivering on the quay," he finished his story. Emily frowned, "but why did you take their clothes?" she asked, confused. "Why not, luv," replied Jack. Helen giggled, "So you're a clothes thief Mr Sparrow?"

"Sometimes," he smiled. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" He flicked a button on her shirt.

Emily took a swig of rum and grinned. "Why don't _**we**_ demonstrate Captain Sparrow?" she asked. "I mean, it must be awful uncomfortable sleepin' in that shirt an' breeches an' all."

Helen giggled, "Emily? Why are you talking like a hooker?"

Emily laughed and slapped her leg, "because I am one," she joked.

"Suits me," said Jack.

Emily took another swig of rum. "Oh my God-" she started then she slumped down, asleep. Helen laughed for a long time, "she's such a lightweight!"

Jack grinned, passed Helen another bottle and began to tell her about a time he had nearly been captured by the Navy and had escaped using a pair of playing cards, his hat and a flagpole. Half the bottle was gone before Helen too passed out. Jack dramatically ended his story to discover his audience was no longer listening. He sighed, pulled each girl closer to him and shut his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily woke the next morning to the smell of sea, rum, gunpowder and a killer headache. She rolled away from the man clutching onto her and her stomach turned. She didn't remember anything, had she been at a party? Gone home with some random stranger and passed out at his house? Oh god, it wouldn't be the first time. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at the bed hoping against hope it was someone decent. The first thing she saw was Helen, what? She thought. Then she saw the captain and she remembered where she was. She didn't remember much of the evening but she recalled enough to realise she hadn't done anything stupid, that's a first, she thought wryly. She really needed a drink of water; her mouth felt like something had died in it and the sea pounding against the hull was like a hammer inside her head. She looked round the cabin, no water. Dammit she wasn't going outside. She shook Helen awake who's expression confirmed that she felt exactly the same. In silent agreement they both shook Jack awake. He looked at them through half open eyes. "Water?" asked Helen.

"First hold, left hand wall," he murmured before closing his eyes once more.

"Hold?" asked Helen.

"Where everything is stored," Emily answered, "in the bowels of the ship."

"Great," said Helen sarcastically, "let's go and look."

They pushed the door open slowly and pulled back the grid that covered the entrance in the deck. They climbed quietly down the ladder trying to avoid the splinters and tip-toed past the snoring crew, down some more steps into the first hold. There was another ladder going down but they ignored, they needed to go no further than the first hold. On the left there was a row of barrels, they struggled to open one. Eventually they managed and cupped the water up in their hands to drink it. "It's not helping that much," said Emily.

"I know, and I really need a toothbrush," replied Helen. Emily agreed; "a headache cure would be nice too." She scratched at her tooth with her nail, "hey, this kinda works," she said.

They made their way back to Jack's cabin. He was pulling on his boots. He glanced up as they came in, "find it?" he asked.

"Yes," Helen said, "but making us walk past the whole sleeping crew..."

"Don't worry," Jack said, "they're won't stir until they're called for. You get your sleep while you can on a pirate ship and be glad about it when you do." He stalked out of the cabin yelling; "all hands on deck!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Land-ho," came the cry from the crows nest. Emily and Helen rushed up on deck. They rushed up to Jack at the wheel, "are we making port?" Helen asked.

"Aye," answered Jack.

"Which port?" asked Emily. Jack looked at her in surprise, "Tortuga obviously, you wouldn'ta thought that ol' Jack would be at sea for 6 months an' then come in at some fancy, swanky port filled with pot-bellied Navy boys and prim and proper ladies who would turn me in soon as look at me? No, Tortuga will do me nicely."

Emily grimaced at Helen, they were both thinking the same thing; Jack would go off in Tortuga, drink himself stupid, pick up a handful of whores and forget about them. Unless they did some reminding...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be back here by noon tomorrow if you're planning on staying on. You'll have your pay as this is our last port of call this trip but if you're planning on coming with us you'll be back here when I say or we'll leave you behind," Jack commanded the crew. "Mr Gibbs, see to it that each man gets his fair share," he started to walk away. The girls quickly followed him. "What are you doing?" he sighed as the walked. Emily winked at Helen, "we're just here so you don't have to spend as much money as you would usually," she said. Helen gaped at her, "oh my god Emily, that was so blatant!" She gasped, "you're supposed to be subtle and now we sound like utter slags."

Jack laughed, "really? If you don't mind me saying so, I was looking for someone with a little more experience for tonight." Helen looked at Emily and laughed, Emily coughed, "that shouldn't be a problem!"

He raised an eyebrow; that was unexpected. He quickly recovered his composure and winked at them, "don't worry ladies, you can amuse me when we are once again at sea."

Helen looked at him pointedly, "and what if we don't intend coming back on your boat?"

"Ship," Jack corrected, frowning. "Well I'd have missed a wonderful opportunity. However, I am fairly confident you will be returning on my ship."

"Oh really?" asked Emily, nettled, "and why is that?"

"Because," he grinned, "for a start, I will be there, secondly, you appeared on my ship and not in port somewhere which leaves the likely conclusion that your way home is somewhere on my ship or has something to do with my ship and thirdly because who else is going to look after you if you leave? We're in Tortuga; no one here is going to show any kind of decency towards two young ladies such as yourselves, savvy?"

Emily rolled her eyes, he was always right.

"Now," he continued, "if you would be so kind as to wait on my ship until I return. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Then he swaggered away.

"God," said Helen, "I hate that mood he's in."

"I know," agreed Emily, "he's so full of himself."

"He does have good reason though."

"True..."

They walked forlornly back to the ship. Gibbs was handing out the last of the pay and he nodded to them as they passed him. They walked across the gangplank back onto the familiar ship. It was strange to see it so deserted, no sailors in the rigging, no one shouting orders, no spray of the sea or flapping sails. The sails were reefed and the masts seemed to go up forever. They went down into Jacks cabin, the gentle slap of water less urgent in the protected harbour. They lay down on the bed, remembering the night before. But you couldn't tie Jack down, he was free like the Pearl and did what he wanted whether you liked it or not. "Helen," whispered Emily, "do you think we'll ever get home?"

Helen shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note:** Yes I know that was a very short chapter but come on, its ten past 4 in the morning and I'm obviously a little tired! Next chapter up soon hopefully. I might write one before I go to bed...


	6. Chapter 6

A heavy footstep fell outside the door. The girls eyes snapped open and they looked at each other in fear, no one should be back yet, the ship should be deserted. Emily grabbed Helens hand. The door flew open. It was Jack. And strangely he was alone. Stranger still, he seemed to be sober. The girls sat up.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Helen.

"I know I upset you two," he said. "It was haunting me as I sat in the Faithful Bride so I came back to apologize." He grinned, "now there's something that's never happened before! Jack Sparrow hasn't ever had a conscience!"

Helen laughed and Emily grinned at him, spirits uplifted.

"Now seeing as we're stuck here, why not open some rum eh?" Jack suggested cheerfully reaching under the bed. Emily and Helen looked at each other and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later the party was still going strong.

"We're devils and black sheep," sang Emily loudly.

"And really bad eggs," yelled Helen.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" finished Jack, draining his bottle. The girls looked at each other, they knew better than to try to keep up with Jacks drinking. He could out-drink them by about 5 bottles and still be on his feet. He swung round the cabin 'dancing' as he sang, the bottle of rum clutched tightly in his hand. Emily was jumping on the bed; the ceiling was low so she kept banging her head which only made her laugh more. Helen was draped over the closet with empty bottles around her singing very loudly and out of tune.

"We extort, we pilfer, something, something, something!" yelled Helen.

"Its: We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack," corrected Jack unsteadily.

"Get it riiigghhhht," called Emily spinning and jumping at the same time.

They really didn't know how Jack managed it. Not long ago they had been lying in bed near to tears and now they were hyper as hell. He wasn't just the life and soul of the party, Jack Sparrow WAS the party. It got to the stage where no more words could be remembered except for "drink up," which they proceeded to do.

The three of them sat on the floor leaning against the closet, Jack in the middle as usual. He was treating them to a rendition of Wylde Bitch, a song he had apparently picked up Puerto Rico when he passed out. Emily and Helen looked at each other; they were still conscious after Jack Sparrow! That was an achievement. Although to be fair, he had drunk A LOT more than them. Identical evil grins came over their faces; they had an unconscious pirate and they were blind drunk when everything seems like a good idea. "Lets lock him up!" suggested Helen.

"No no no," said Emily, "lets eat him."

Helen wasn't drunk enough to not raise an eyebrow and say "where the hell did that come from?" Then her eyes grew wide, "lets STEAL HIS HAT!"

"Oh my god! Genius!" cried Emily, "he'll never know it was us!"

They took off his hat, placed it on Helens head then flopped onto the bed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up the next morning was just as bad as it had been last time. Fur coated tongue, blinding headache and heaving stomach. Jack on the other hand seemed fine. He said good morning, removed his hat from a slightly green Helen and paraded up on deck. The breeze from the door called the girls outside. They looked down at the quay, Tortuga was quieter during the day, most of the inhabitants unconscious until the evening.

Emily turned to Helen, "you do realise," she said, "there are inns here...We can have a bath!"

Helens face lit up, "I really need to wash my hair," she said.

"We all do," laughed Emily. "Shall we tell Jack where we're going?"

"I reckon so," mused Helen.

But there was no need. They turned round to find him standing behind them smirking. "I think I'll be coming with you," he told them.

They both choked, half shock, half amusement. Jack put his hat on, "ready when you are," he said and stalked down the gangplank. Emily and Helen quickly ran after him.

"I think here will do," Jack stopped outside a small, slightly-cleaner-than-the-rest inn. Emily and Helen peered at it, still not sure whether he was joking with them. He pushed the door open and walked inside. The girl behind the desk looked up as the door opened. "Cap'ain Sparra," she said flirtatiously, "wha' would ya be wantin'?"

"We're wanting to use the baths if we may," he asked graciously, gesturing towards the girls.

"So tha' will be three bathtubs you're wantin'?" the girl asked.

"No, just one," said Jack winking but Emily cut him off.

"Three please," she said to the girl. "As you can see, Captain Sparrow is so dirty that taking a bath with him would not get oneself any cleaner."

The girl looked her up and down, "anythin' with Jack Sparra ends up dir'y if ya know wha' I mean," she said.

Helen sighed, "Well we'd like three bathtubs please because Emily and I are definitely not lesbians and we would prefer not to be in the same bath as each other."

"Ya not wha'? asked the girl. Jack looked confused, as he had thought from the first; the girls were crazy.

"Don't worry," Emily said quickly. "How much will that be?"

The girl sniffed, "Three shillin's" she said.

Jack drew them out of his pocket and dropped them of the desk. The girls picked one up, bit it and motioned them through to a room on the left. She dragged the tubs through and called for water. A small man ran in with a steaming jug and poured the water into a tub. He ran out, refilled it and ran back in. He ran in and out until all three tubs were full then placed a bar of soap in each and left the room.

There were screens against the walls and the girls pulled them out between the tubs.

Emily went peeled off the shirt which she had worn ever since she ended up on the Pearl and the underwear she had worn just as long. Then she lowered herself into the hot water. She picked up the soap which had made plenty of bubbles in the clean water and put it on the side. Then she shut her eyes and ducked her head under the water. When she surfaced again a couple of seconds later it took her a while to notice someone peering round her screen. "Jack!" she yelled. "What are you doing?" She glanced down, luckily the bubbles covered everything.

"Coming to get your clothes," he replied. "They'll be washed whilst you bathe."

Emily scowled, "You could have told me beforehand."

Jack just grinned, grabbed the bundle of clothing and withdrew. Soon after Emily heard a yell from Helen, Jack was obviously getting her clothes too. Emily grinned and started to lather the soap onto her hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don' think 'Wylde Bitch' is an actual shanty from the 1600s or 1700s whenever it was but I found it on a website so I thought I'd use the name.

Hmmm, not sure if shillings was really the right money to use there...I did try and look up the money used but no books were particularly helpful (although they did mention shillings) and the internet was even less then unhelpful so there you go.

**Authors Note: **Finally that chapters done! God my brain is working soooo slowly! Must be something to do with the fact it's 6am and I havn't gone tot bed yet. Fool! Anyway, new chapter up asap!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack passed the bundle of clothing back round the screen and Emily took it.

"But it's still damp," she said in surprise.

"What do you expect?" he said, "we haven't been here that long, luv."

"But Jack, the shirt is white..."

"My eyesight's as good as ever just so you know."

"But white shirts go see-through when they're wet," Emily explained.

"And the problem is..." smirked Jack.

"I'M WEARING BLACK UNDERWEAR AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WALK THROUGH TORTUGA WITH IT ON DISPLAY," she shouted. However, Jack had gone to pass Helens also still damp clothes back to her.

"Bloody pirates," muttered Emily as she pulled on the cold clothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were sat on the bowsprit with their legs dangling over the side. The wind was drying their clothes but it was chilly. "I'm going to get a bloody cold if this goes on for much longer," moaned Helen.

"But it was worth it!" said Emily, "I'm clean once again and my hair doesn't look like a rats nest."

"I thought the expression was 'birds nest,'" laughed Helen.

"I know, but a bird's nest is tidy compared to my hair in that state," Emily explained.

"Hmmm," replied Helen as she looked down at the water below. They were still moored against the quay and the water was longer the greeny blue of the open ocean that they had become accustomed to seeing beneath the bow. The port was growing busier as it got later, sailors flocking out to the bars and whorehouses. Many had taken rooms in the inns for their stay but some preferred to save the money and sleep in their usual places on the ship. The Black Pearl wasn't the only vessel at the docks, other pirate ships crowded in, racing for the best positions. One merchant was moored on a pontoon partly hidden by a tavern. Helen smiled as she saw the crewmen left on board to guard it; not many merchant ships pulled in at Tortuga and left with their cargo still intact.

Jack sauntered over and noticed where she was looking, "you looking at the ship, luv?" he asked her.

Helen nodded, "why are they making berth here?" she asked. "Surely they'd rather pay a small fee to stay somewhere where their ship is safe and where they're not going to get robbed."

Jack shrugged, "maybe they needed supplies or they needed repairs. It don't matter really, it's rich pickings and no one complains."

"You're going to steal it?" Emily asked interested.

"Commandeer, nautical term," corrected Jack. "But no, what would I do with a ship like that. Too heavy and slow; built for storage rather than speed or battle. But its cargo might be interesting."

"That's a bit harsh," said Helen.

"Don't worry luv," Jack grinned, "I'm not the kind of man to do a thing like that."

Emily coughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **Yes I know, another very short chapter but I'm tired and hungry. I will get some brain food and continue :D


	8. Chapter 8

They had been at sea three days. Emily and Helen were 'sunbathing' in the crows nest. They were supposed to be serving as lookouts having done no work since they got there. The view was spectacular but after hours of it the girls were bored. The sea was glistening turquoise as far as they could see and the sky a brilliant blue.

"I spy," started Emily, "with my little eye, something beginning with 's.'"

"Sea," answered Helen, "you've done that one five times now."

"But there isn't anything else," Emily whined.

"Yes there is," Helen argued. "There is 'ship,' 'sailor' and 'sails' to start with. And that's just the 's's!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "trust you to be annoyingly cheerful when we're suspended 100 metres above deck with nothing to do but look at the water and play 'I spy.'"

Helen turned away so Emily couldn't see her laughing. Suddenly a head popped up through the floor and they jumped. "Jack!" Emily shouted in annoyance. It was quickly followed by the rest of his body as he hauled himself up.

"is that anyway to greet your captain?" he asked in mock sorrow. "I've climbed all the way up here to enquire as to how you are faring and you yell at me like that." He sighed heavily then grinned.

"We're bored," said Emily.

"We've been here ages," added Helen.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "so you're wanting something to take your mind off your boring task and entertain you then?" he asked. They nodded and he laughed and said jokingly, "is not my presence here enough of a distraction?"

"Dangerously so," laughed Emily, "if this platform didn't have safety rails..."

"Maybe you could distract us when we're back down on deck," Helen suggested.

"I might have to accept that offer," winked Jack. He motioned downward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls stepped shakily onto the deck, Helen tilted her head back to see the distance they had climbed. It was a long way. Jack was completely unaffected and seemed to be amused at their discomfort.

"This way ladies," he bowed, his eyes sparkling with mirth. They played along, curtsying and thanking him.

He led them down to his cabin, he was serious this time; no more games, no more passing out. He meant to see it through. He sat them down on the bed and they looked at him. They could see the emotion in his eyes and knew he was playing no longer. He kissed them both in turn, his lips soft and gentle but relentless. They slid their arms round his back and pulled him towards them as they lay back. They left a trail of kisses down each side of neck and he ran his hands over their hips. He longer knew which girl was which, no longer cared. He captured one girls mouth with his and felt the other massage his back. He moved between them again and they slowly undid the buttons on his shirt; one starting at the top, the other at the bottom. He cupped a hand behind each of their heads and pulled them down towards him.

Suddenly there was a lurch. Jack sat up, the girls had disappeared. His hands now cupped nothing. He looked round, the messed up sheets where he had bin lying and where, until a second ago, two girls had been leaning over him. His shirt was undone too. He buttoned it up again and sat in silence for a full minute. Then he stood up, the girls had gone. It was unlikely he was ever going to see them again and he had things to do. He pulled on his boots and left the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Helen landed on Helens bed with a thump.

"Oh my God," screamed Emily, "let me back now!"

"That's the worst luck EVER," cried Helen.

They looked at each other in horror; they were home.

A door slammed and a voice shouted "keep it down girls, I have to work tomorrow!"

Helen looked at Emily, "oops," she whispered. "I don't think we've been gone any time at all."

Emily shook her head, "I don't think we have. But I can't believe that we had to come home at that moment."

Helen looked thoughtful. "You know, we got there once. If we can work out how..."

"You mean we might be able to get back?" asked Emily excitedly.

Helen nodded, "that's exactly what I'm thinking!" she said.

**The End**

**Authors note: **Not very happy with the way that ended actually. It was shorter than I planned; mainly because I ran out of things to happen to them. What I should really do is think of a plot and write a sequel...What do you think?!

Thank you to all the people who read this far and thank you doubly to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
